


That Special Touch - Alone in his trailer

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [3]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman invites Holly to the set and their relationship takes on a whole new direction.  Is she ready for what she finds or his reaction to her discovory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Can u come 2set this week  
The whole week???

One after the other the text messages came in. I wasn’t surprised that Norman was texting me, he was due back from California tomorrow and I knew he was jumping right back into work. But being asked to meet him on the set of his TV show for a week, that never I expected. I have to admit, I had missed massaging my favorite client, actor and now part time fuck-buddy. Things were still more business than sex and the first few times were always by his prompting, but after four months of this, I had finally felt comfortable enough to initiate things.

Most often sex between us was pretty standard. Lots of kissing and sweating, heavy breathing and good orgasms. We seemed to do it very well together, it was the best sex I had ever had. Twice now though, the sex had been more animal, primal even. First, after a particularly grueling day on the set. Next, after what I thought may have been a fight he had with his long distance girlfriend. I wished I could feel bad about having sex with a taken man, but he never seemed to mention this girlfriend, honestly I didn’t know if they were even still together. I wished I had been a better woman, just been a friend to him, someone he could talk to about his relationship issues. But instead that afternoon I was a body he used to fuck out his frustrations. And I won’t lie, I loved every minute of it. He was bringing out a sexual side of me that I never knew existed and I was craving.

Love to. If I knew where you worked.

His show filmed on location and I was never exactly sure where that was. He said he would fill in the details via email.

Twitter had been filled with photos from this past weekend’s events and truthfully, I didn’t think he had looked thrilled to be at most of it. I was expecting a lot of shoulder tension, though he worked out and was in amazing physical shape, he carried all his emotions in his shoulders. Messages flew back and forth, he would have the massage table waiting for us in his trailer, directions to the site came from his assistant and a text begging me to be there for 7am made me smile. That would mean he would be out of his house before the sun came up and so would I.

I weaved my way past blocked off streets, people with clipboards and finally to the line of trailers that the celebrities were in. His bike was outside the door and I knocked, not knowing what to expect when he answered. Golf carts of people buzzed by, one even in zombie make up. I wasn’t entirely convince I would be able to get him to relax in this environment, not the way I could in his home.

The door opened and Norman’s face lit up. He stepped back so as to let me enter then opened his arms to me. We hugged for longer than I expected, it had been over a week since we had seen each other and it felt great to be back in his arms. He kissed my hair and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his body. His embrace was all consuming, something I never wanted to be freed from. “I’ve missed you Holly.” He sounded tired but sincere. He set my bag on the floor and I stepped back into him, kissing him again, this wasn’t me, I was hardly one to made the first move. But today I couldn’t help myself. We stood kissing, his hands planted firmly on my hips as our tongues explored. I had missed him more than I realized. When our kiss finally broke, he traced his fingers up to my cheek and looked into my eyes. “So, we relaxing this way instead?” The corner of his mouth lifted and he waited for my reply. His eyes were bright blue this morning, and even though his hair was dyed dark for the show, his lighter beard with a smattering of grey always brought me back to the real Norman.

“We should get the table set up and get you on it. I mean, that is why I’m here.” I was still a little unsure about what the boundaries were. Regardless of the sex, I was still his employee.

Norman shook his head. “Like this idea better.” He kissed me gently. “Long week in California and I would love to do this.” He slipped his hand down the back of my jeans and squeezed. My mouth instinctively went to his neck, just above the collar of his “Circle Jerks” T-shirt and I licked at him, though I wanted to suck and bite his skin, I knew it was off limits, I couldn’t mark his body in any visible way. “You started this Holly, whad’ya have in mind?” I chuckled, he was going to blame this all on me, like he was the innocent one.

I knew I should talked him onto the massage table, get straight to work, but my brain was spinning from what I could only call ‘Reedus Withdrawal’, there was so much I wanted to do to him, with him. But most urgently I could only think of one thing I wanted to do. I pulled him to the arm chair against the wall a few steps away and helped him sit. At this moment with the Georgia sun rising through the windows all I wanted to do was to suck on his dick. He sat and watched as I dropped to my knees and put my hands on his hips. “I want to do this.” I reached for his belt and watched as he smiled.

Not as foreplay to sex, not as a substitute for sex. I needed to get down on my knees and worship this man. Normally our oral sex was mutual, something we did to each other at the same time, and I appreciated his desire to give as well as to receive. But this morning I wanted to give him complete pleasure, maybe it was because I had been convinced that he had been miserable all weekend, maybe it was because I just needed to feel his dick in my mouth again. Either way, I wanted all of this enjoyment just for him to sit back and experience. He nodded at me and went to help me undress him, but I tapped his hand away.

I unbuckled his belt and flicked the button on his jeans while pulling down the zipper, he lifted his hips and I dragged his pants the rest of the way down. I loved the site of his long lean legs, and his perfectly shaped dick. Nothing made me happier lately than his cock. I pushed his knees wide and nestled between his legs, he simply watched as I got comfortable. The look on his face seemed to be one of happy contentment. A stream of pre-cum was dripping down the side of him and I licked it up. The moan was exquisite, almost caught in his throat and cracked a bit. I loved to do things that made him moan, usually on the massage table but especially off. This position allowed for me to do something I had never done to him before. I slid my mouth on him and sucked in him entirely. The head of his dick hitting the back of my throat and I pushed down far enough so that he was lodged there briefly, cutting off my airway. Now I had blown him before, but never like this, because I had never been in quite this position of worship before.

“Oh fuck, baby.” The words choked out of his mouth as his hands wrapped in my hair. If I could have smiled I would. “When did you learn…” he words stopped when I began to stroke my mouth up and down his shaft. His breathing staggered for a bit then we felt like we were in sync. It’s hard to explain but at some point things went from a blow job to more of face fucking. There was this moment when things switched from being friendly to intense, like those times he needed to just use my body for release and I loved it. I am not sure what triggered the change in him, but it caused a chain reaction in me that I couldn’t slow down. I was suddenly more determined than ever to make him cum, in my mouth, down my throat, with as much force as he wanted. Pulling my hair and using me to make himself feel good. I’m not sure if he sensed it from me, my need to be used by him. But he was doing it. Guiding my mouth at a pace he preferred, fast and hard as he bucked up into my mouth. He had tossed his head back and stopped watching me. And for the first time ever, he didn’t warn me of his impending orgasm, though I knew it was coming as his balls tightened in my hand. I sucked harder and pushed him deeper as he finally exploded in my mouth. Pumping over and over he finally finished and slowly let go of my hair, I hadn’t even realized how tight he had pulled at it till he fingers were free.

And as quickly as that switch of primal seemed to turn on, he turned it off, breath calming as he stroked my hair and looked down at me. I rested my cheek on his thigh as we both settled for a minute. He aimlessly stroked at my hair and down to my swollen lips, if I didn’t know better I would think he was dozing off. I wanted to crawl into his lap, into his arms but I didn’t want to disturb his calm. The damn cell phone did that as it began to buzz for his text messaging alert. It was in the jeans I had pushed aside and I reached of it. At that moment I hated his phone. The was something special for me to be on my knees at his feet as he recovered, I had never felt this way before, never wanted to be this way with anyone before.

I handed him the phone and his fingers flew across the screen reading and responding to the message. “Crap.” Almost a whisper, he brushed his hand down my face again, there was magic in the way he touched my face that always made me feel comforted and maybe owned at the same time. “I have to get to make up and wardrobe a little early.” It was my cue to get up, but I realized my leg had fallen asleep in that position. I backed away and he stood. I motioned that I needed a minute but he was back to his playful self. Naked from the waist down, he pulled me up and into his arms as he lifted me in his overly muscular arms and carried me over to his bed. He dropped me as quickly and laid down next me, kissing my cheek and my hair. “That was amazing. Thank you.” I held his face slowing his energy just long enough to kiss him deeply.

“Mmmmm.” It truly had been a pleasure to do this for him. I was half waiting for an apology for his aggressive behavior but it never came and I was glad it hadn’t.

He got up, went to the bathroom and was getting dressed as his phone buzzed again. “My ride.” He came back to the bed and crawled on top of me, pinning me. “Only going to be a few hours this morning, will you stay?” He had that hopeful look in his eyes and I couldn’t say no even if I had had the crazy idea to do so. I nodded and kissed him. There was a quick knock on the trailer door and he sighed. “Yup!” He kissed me again. “Please be here when I get back.”


	2. Chapter Two

So much had happened in the half hour or so that I had been in his trailer I had missed the chance to look around. The tingling had finally passed in my leg and I wandered. Stacks of fan mail and gifts in bins. A pile of drawings, some were art show quality while others were obviously done by kids who loved his crossbow wielding alter ego. The gifted breast implant next to the outlet that he used has his phone cradle, but it was the long black item hanging on the wall that memorized me.

The whip hung on the wall in the main room, dark and ominous on the vast wall of nothing else. Maybe it was the fact that I was so worked up from that blow job I had just given, or the way Norman had asked me to stay and wait for him, but I was already wet. I have no idea if the whip was something he bought himself, a gift from a fan or maybe even from his girlfriend, if she was still around. It’s not that I hadn’t noticed it next to the chair he had sat in, it was over his shoulder. I think I tried to avoid looking at it though.

It was compelling and erotic and I found myself drawn to touching it. It was about three feet long from the handle to the end of the leather straps. The handle was tightly bound and accented with silver studs. The dozens of straps were narrow and hung free. It didn’t look well used by any means, but here were some marks on the straps, he had played with it at some point. I ran my fingers along the braiding and I enjoyed the feeling of it, more than I thought I should.

In all my thirty something years, I had never been the type of person to be interested in such items. Whips and handcuff, had never interested me. My fingers trailed down to the straps. I couldn’t stop touching it. A loud bang outside the door made me jump back from the whip, back toward the bed. What the hell was I doing here? I know that things had gotten more involved between me and Norman but really, sitting in his trailer all day waiting for him to come back. Did other people on the show have people just hanging around waiting for them? And was I supposed to be waiting around for a booty call or a massage? Up until this morning, until that blow job and that damn whip hanging on the wall, I thought I had gotten my head straight about all of this but now I wasn’t so sure.

There was a knock at the door and I was answering it before I realized that it may not have been the right decision to make. Was anyone supposed to know I was here? I opened the door and saw the a young man with a bin of mail. “Delivery for Mr. Reedus.” I took the bin from him and shut the door. Something in it stunk of perfume, too much, nasty perfume. I hadn’t brought a book or anything to keep me occupied, I didn’t think I was going to be here all day. A rub down, visit and a kiss was all I had expected. But with time to kill a grabbed a magazine that was bedside and I sat down in the chair, where I had worshiped Norman earlier. That damn whip had my attention, even from over my shoulder, like it was watching me, calling out to me.

I admit it, Norman makes me wet. That sexy man with his amazing body, that voice like silk, the way he fidgets through a conversation and charms the panties off of you without even realizing he is doing it. Yes, I was falling hard, and this sex toy hanging in the middle of the room was not helping me stay sane at this moment. I know I shouldn’t be reaching for it, but I can’t help myself. I shouldn’t be stroking it any more than I should be walking over to his bed, but I can’t seem to stop. I have lost all will power now that I am laying on his bed, surrounded by the smell of him, cigarettes and laundry, Georgia dirt and something else I can’t place. Something that makes me ache to be laying here.

I held the whip in my hand and studied it, it felt powerful and masculine. Like Norman. It felt like an extension of the man I had worshiped earlier. That man who seemed to make me do things I never would have done before. I’m not sure if I draped the whip across my stomach first or unbuttoned my jeans. Either way there was no resisting touching myself. I knew I was turned on from our earlier encounter, but now alone in his bed surrounded by his scent and covered by his whip, I slid my hand down into my jeans and past my panties. I was already hot and wet when I touched my clit which made my breath catch. Sliding past I started with two fingers inside of myself. Deep. Images of Norman from my place of worship flowed through my brain, the way he had been breathing, I synced mine to that.

I knew it wasn’t going to take much to make myself cum, I had been masturbating so much more lately than ever before, not for lack of sex, but more because of the constant state of arousal I was in since Norman and I had started screwing around. My other hand up under my shirt, into my bra, pinching my nipples. I could smell the leather of the whip, hell I could smell my own sex if I am being honest with myself. I pumped my middle and ring finger inside myself as I pulled at my nipples wishing for more stimulation. I realized his t-shirt was on the bed and I reached for it, I had to inhale his scent. The smell of him made my body react, it was all cigarettes and coffee and so perfectly Norman. My fingers were furious inside of me. I’m not sure how long I was masturbating but my orgasm built so quickly that it was happening before I knew it. I was thrashing in Norman’s bed as I moaned out in pleasure. My body convulsed and it was better than I ever could have imagined.


	3. Chapter Three

I wasn’t sure where I was when I woke, but there was Norman standing at the end of the bed with a grin as wide as I had ever seen. Still in his wardrobe from work and covered in as much fake dirt as real, he did play the redneck well and he looked sexier than ever. And then it all hit me all at once. I was in his bed, his t-shirt on my chest, a whip across my stomach and my pants unbuttoned. “I could come back to this more often.” He smirked as I jumped wanting to get out of there as fast as I could. “No.” It was a command. Plain and simple. I stopped and I knew I was flushed with color across my entire body. “Don’t move.” That feral look consumed his eyes and he crawled onto the bed over me. His face stopped at my thighs and with every bit of animal he inhaled the scent of me.

There was no doubt that he knew what I had done while he was out. He sniffed at my crotch and I tried to close my thighs to him but he commanded again. “No.” I couldn’t help but obey. He kissed my pussy through my jeans, I knew they were soaked. My whimpering was mostly out of embarrassment. He crawled up further and stopped his hands at the whip that still lay on my stomach. “You into this?” He ran his fingers through the straps of the object as he kissed my stomach through my shirt. I shook my head at him. “No?”

That damn smirk, something I only seemed to see behind closed doors now a days. He sat back straddling me, almost none of his weight on my as he sat with our clothed private parts touching. He picked up the whip and held it in his hand. “You didn’t just lay in my bed with my flogger and masturbate? Did I get that wrong?” If I wasn’t bright red before, I was now. And I had no idea that it was a flogger and not a whip, but he knew the difference apparently. He was just being inquisitive Norman about it all. Nothing commanding any more. I shook my head at him and he laughed. “I love that.” He picked up the flogger and lifted the front of my shirt exposing my stomach. “Can I drags the falls along your skin?”

“Yes.” I wasn’t sure what ‘falls’ were, but whatever it was, I knew I wanted him to do it. He held the toy till the tips of the straps grazed my skin. I moaned, it was silly but I moaned. He let it drag heavier along my flesh and I was grinding my pussy up to him. He pushed back into me.

“Do you want me to use this on you Holly?” His face was hard to read through the stage dirt and make-up created bruise on his cheek. It was almost as if it wasn’t him, but his eyes kept me sure that it was all Norman looking down at me. I didn’t know the right answer to the question. The thought of it set my flesh on fire but it also terrified me, I had never even dabbled in this sex genre.

Norman leaned down bringing his face to mine, grazing my lips with his, “Promise to be gentle.” I was nodding my head. We kissed, long and deep as we pushed into each other. I didn’t think that an object like this could be gentle, but in his hands, I was comfortable with the idea. “Gonna get off the bed,” he was whispering in my ear, “need you to roll over, babe.” He had a bit of a southern accent all of a sudden. He stood there with the flogger in his hand, twisting it and getting a gauge of the weight I think. He brushed the wispy locks of hair from his eyes with the back of his hand smudging dirt from his face to his fingers.

Yes, I watch the show and I’m a fan, but I knew Norman too well, hell even before we had started to have sex I had massaged almost every inch of his body, we had chatted about family and childhood memories and had become friends on some level. So I never seemed comfortable thinking about Norman as Daryl. But put in these clothes, the dirt and the accent, I couldn’t stop myself from thinking it was Daryl holding that flogger and not Norman. He did this motion with his hands that reminded me to roll over. Admittedly, I have no idea when I became so submissive and wanton. I have never been this way, but I obeyed his gesture and rolled over.

I wonder if the clothing was dictating his accent, because it was coming out now more than before. “Good girl.” I felt him at my hips, his hand roughing at my already unbuttoned jeans. He took them down, just a little to my thighs, the exposure I felt excited me. He kissed one cheek and I think he said I was pretty, but the whispered drawl was hard to hear. He dragged the flogger across my skin, draping it slowly, instantly I was covered in goosebumps and he laughed. I knew right then that it was Norman and not Daryl with me, Norman always seemed to delight when I felt deliciously tortured. He had stepped to the side and told me to look away, I turned my head and stared out the window, we were too high up for anyone to see in what we were doing. The sky was blue and the clouds were bright today, *thud!* The falls as he had called them, came down on my skin, across my ass and somehow straight to my pussy. I wished I had winced in some way but I didn’t, I moaned. “Like that?”

“MMmmmm” I loved the twinge of southern in his voice, though I knew that Norman was a New Yorker at heart, I enjoyed that he was fitting in right here in Georgia.

*THUD!* A little harder this time. I loved the weight of it and it didn’t have a sting like I expected. I had no idea if it was the flogger or the handler or both. “More?” I nodded and moaned. I was at a loss for words. “Good.” He was pleased.

Norman had been right, he was gentle, sexy as all hell, but gentle with the object. Five or six more lashings and my skin was on fire, hot from the abuse and aroused. “Please, I need you.” I needed to cum, I was so worked up and ready to orgasm, but I needed more stimulation. I heard the flogger hit the floor and felt him get on the bed, he turned me, cradled me in his arms and reached his big, strong hand between my legs. I had expected something else, he seemed to love to have sex, but this time he simply slid two fingers inside me as he used his thumb on my clit. I buried my face in his chest and he began whispering into my hair. Just random strings of things, the way his mind seemed to work.

“Feel good?” “You’re so wet.” “Love making you hot.” “Harder?” “So beautiful when you’re excited.” “Fuck. Gonna cum for me?” His accent was getting more southern and my brain was having a hard time distinguishing between Norman and Daryl. “Good girl, fuck me back.” I didn’t realize that I was grinding into his hand. “Wanna feel you do it, cum on me.” He worked my clit harder and kissed me. It was my undoing, my orgasm raked through my body and gripped his fingers tight as I convulsed against him, he held me tight. I shook through aftershocks and he petted my hair.

Twice in a few short hours I had had an orgasm in Norman’s bed, with my jeans still on and his dick nowhere close to me. We laid back in his bed for a while just breathing together. His pocketed phone buzzed against my hip. “I have to get back to work.” A kiss to my hair. “Stay in my bed, I will be back soon.”

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. “Thought you were done for the day?” I spoke loudly across the room as I buttoned my jeans and waited to see if he had heard me.

Norman stuck his head out the bathroom door. “She speaks.” He went back in. “Lunch break. Gotta finish up, won’t take long.” He came back out looking more Daryl than ever and stalked to the bed. “When I get back, you be in my bed?” I smiled a sleepy smile and pulled his blanket over me. I nodded yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is room for one more chapter in the Norman / Holly saga, but only if people are interested. Please let me know what you think of this one, the series and if you'd like to see a fourth chapter come.
> 
> Reviews and feedback mean the world to me.


End file.
